Switching Places
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Atem has gone back to the afterlife, and he's living his afterlife out as a king...then a slave/peasant....then a hormonal teenager...then as Yugi! Who is doing this? Why won't they make up their minds! This really isn't funny...
1. Switching Spaces

So, I was watching Yugioh Millennium world, and I thought up of this fanfic

So, I was watching Yugioh Millennium world, and I thought up of this fanfic. Let's see how it goes….

Switching Spaces

Teaser/Preview to Switching Places

You are going to love this story. It's so good! Even I really like it! And I usually don't totally love my stories!! :D

Here's a preview to get you waiting with baited breaths and at the edges of your seat. How about two, actually…

Atem sighed, and collapsed on the stones. His naked chest rippled with muscles screaming in agony, and even though he was only wearing the traditional Egyptian bottom, he was burning up.

He looked around; many other men like him were collapsed on the ground. The stone was finally up one more level; only 16 more to go. They too were sweating like crazy under the sweltering Ra, and even a few daring men decided to go with a loincloth, or rather, nothing at all. Atem's chest felt heavy and he was hyperventilating; his lungs burned with pain. His limbs felt like they were either being ripped off or were about to fall off.

This was insane! It was preposterous! Inhumane! How could Seto do this?

How could he make so many innocent peasants rebuild such a huge palace?

And why the heck did Atem sign up for this?

A FEW DAYS LATER…

Atem groaned. First pulling rocks up to impossible heights for the stupid palace, which he was really starting to hate, and now…

Pharaoh duties.

First signing official documents, then sitting through endless worthless meetings, various other duties, including hours of sitting on your knees to pray to the gods above…

Atem prayed all right. He slumped his head on the desk and prayed to every single god that he could go back to Japan, back to doing nothing, and back to Yugi.

He got his wish. Although….I don't think it was what he had in mind…

Asd;flkjasdfkljs

Atem mumbled, and pulled the covers higher up. Suddenly he heard a strange ringing noise from the right. He jumped up, flipped off the bed, and ran to the opening that served as a window…

and prepared to jump straight out. Like every single morning before that.

And he slammed into 21st century glass, sporting a bloody nose. He wiped it on his blue pajamas…

Wait, blue pajamas….??

Haha!! Yes, it is good! There are even dirty moments for you hardcore yaoi fans out there. But I'm still keeping it Teen, don't get too excited!

PS: There are two titles, Switching Spaces, and the main one Switching Places, and it's because I basically couldn't pick between the two. If you have a better title, review and tell me!

And please review! It keeps me going! Seriously! It really cheers me up and gets me to write and update…..


	2. Switching Places

Now, let's start the actual fanfic, okay? Review please! Enjoy!

Switching Places

Atem woke up. He felt groggy, and his head hurt. He slowly got up. He looked around. He was in his old room! Suddenly, everything seemed so familiar. He looked out the opening that served as a window.

It was dawn, and outside there were people shifting huge stones and rubble. He gasped. Was that the palace? He barely recognized the cracked roads, the smashed obelisks, and the head of the statue of Horus originally in front of the palace, now lying in shambles everywhere.

What was going on? Was this the afterlife? He paused, and took a shaky breath. He would always miss Yugi and the gang, but it was for the best.

He jumped up, now filled with newfound energy, and jumped straight out of the window. Somehow he didn't get smashed (probably because he was dead) and ran forward, before turning a sharp corner forward and smashing into someone.

"Isis!" He called out in surprise. She looked terrible. Her clothes were ruffled and seemed days' old, and her jewelry and hair was in disarray. Her puffy eyes widened when she saw Atem…

"My Pharaoh!" She screamed. She tackled him better than NFL players do, and immediately started sobbing and crying and screaming like the world was about to end on his shoulder.

You really had to feel sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Spaces

Switching Spaces

Chapter 2

Atem awkwardly patted Isis on the shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay." Isis looked up, finally starting to regain herself, when her eyes widened and she froze.

"My Pharaoh, your clothes are, um, fading away…" Atem looked down, and bolted. He figured he had about 10 seconds before he starting sporting his birthday suit. Very unbecoming for a king.

He ran to the palace and as he raced past, people screamed. Atem didn't bother caring. It was probably because he was flashing everyone. He kept going.

He ran to his room, which surprising, he remembered where it was, and ran to the closet, before tripping on the steps and slamming into the bed.

A body rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor. In two pieces.

Atem froze. It was his OWN body.

He screamed.

ASLDFJALSDKJFALKSJDFLAKSJDLFKAJLSDKJFS

"I'm…dead."

Dead silence.

"Are you serious?!" Atem yelled, jumping up and slamming his hand on the battered table.

"So, let me get this straight. I died to defeat Zorc, but not before most of the city was destroyed, and I died 2 days before my birthday." They nodded in agreement to Atem's words.

"And I basically sacrificed myself by chopping off my own head." More nods. It explained why his corpse was so bloody and in two pieces…

"So…it's my birthday, today??" Even more nods. There were only three people around him; Mana, Isis, and Seto, along with various servants and guards at the doors.

Atem kept quiet. So this was how he would be getting all his memories back. He would live out the days he couldn't and learn about the past.

Atem sighed; he was starting to get a headache. Well, at least it explained all the destruction everywhere. The castle alone had only about a third of the building left. Everyone else was presumably the dust outside.

"So, what are we going to do?" Atem inquired.

Seto smiled. "You'll see."


	4. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
